Big Brother Prussia and Little Brother Germany!
by dartboi
Summary: Basiclly as the title says and it is nothing more than pure crack. So enjoy


Hey guys it's Dart! Here is just a pure crack fic for no real reason at all. Hope you enjoy!

This isn't really anything special just some witty one liners…I'm honestly just bored out of my mind.

-Story-

Prussia sat at his desk flooded with paperwork as the phone rang "Hallo?" he said in a thick German accent answering it.

"**Prussia!** Help! Weird men in funny hats are attacking me!" he yelled then the phone disconnected.

Prussia sighed and left his office and exited onto the street and then saw Egypt beating Germany with a stick. The small German being in the fetal position.

Prussia swiftly tackled him and threw him into his sand pyramid not too far away. "Touch my little broder and I'll cut off your wiener schnitzel!" Afterwards, Prussia went to enroll Germany into karate classes.

-Next Day-

Prussia lay asleep in his bed since he hadn't been able to sleep from all the god forsaken paper work.

But suddenly his phone rang as soon as he was about to drift off into peaceful sleep. He picked it up "Ugh… vwhat do you want…And it better be important to wake up the awesome me…" he said in a not so enthusiastic voice, he was far too tired.

"**Help Prussia!** A fat man with a hamburger, milkshakes, and deep fried Twinkies is attacking me!" the shrill voice quickly waking up the Prussian.

Prussia growled and got dressed; somehow forgetting his pants and grabbed his sword then left his house. Right in the middle of the street was the American standing over the small Germany "Dude just 1 dollar! I can get like 3 cookies!" he yelled with bits of food flying from his mouth.

Prussia resisted the urge to slice him in half and walked up behind him "Oh didn't you hear? They're having a two for one sale!" Prussia yelled, faking happiness.

"Dude! Totally sweet!" he yelled and ran/waddled off to McDonalds.

Prussia sighed and helped Germany up who hugged him.

What mad it awkward was that Prussia had no pants….what made it even worse is he wouldn't let Germany pull away.

-Next day-

Prussia sat eating some wurst alone in his living room only for the phone to ring.

He sighed and picked it up "Ja?" he said. "**Help help Prussia!** Some nutcase who looks like the America is here dumping syrup and ice chips on me and is talking to a bear!

Prussia sighed "Why was it always this time of the month?" he asked himself.

Prussia left the house with pants this time and looked around until he saw Germany being beaten by…nothing? It was just a floating bottle of syrup and ice chips. Prussia sighed in annoyance and none the less snatched the bottle of syrup and squeezed it all over the ghost.

"Ahh! That feels….. Kind of relaxing" Prussia snatched the ice bag next and wacked the source of where the words were coming from.

"Your moving in with me ok? If I have to leave the house one more time at 2 in the morning I will start World War 1…" he said. Germany nodded as Prussia went to hug him but saw the syrup on him "First…go home and take a shower…"

-Next Day-

-The Next Day-

Prussia was folding laundry tiredly, his body worn out.

He wondered were Germany was… Suddenly the phone rang "I'll find out in a second where he is…" he thought dryly.

Prussia picked it up and before he could speak Germany yelled into the phone "Help some frilly man in weird clothes is tempting me with candy and following me please help!" he yelled sobbing.

Prussia smacked his head against the wall in anger.

Prussia left the house and saw France hiding in a trash can.

Prussia swiftly grabbed the trash can and rolled it down a steep hill "Go bug Antonio's kid!"

-The Next Day-

Prussia was tending to his potato garden, trying to keep himself calm.

Suddenly Prussia got a text from Germany reading "Um broder, I think England tried to poison me…"

Prussia sighed and texted back "Why?" "His food tastes like America's belly button." Germany replied back.

"Nope that's just his food, I know hard to believe but sadly true."

After an hour or so Germany came back with a black eye. Prussia sighed "You said he had bad food didn't you…?"

Germany pouted "You always say tell the truth!" he yelled. Prussia just shook his head "Just go get some ice for your shiner" he said smiling.

Well there's the end. As I said, just crack and it had no purpose whatsoever. Have a nice day!~


End file.
